Un Encuentro Inesperado
by Sunny-Chan2011
Summary: Primer fic, espero que les guste :


**Un Encuentro Inesperado:**

No era una mañana como cualquier otra. Lo supe cuando escuché el bullicio que hacía mi despertador, apoyado en mi mesa de luz. Ya comenzaba a fastidiarme, por lo que lo golpeé con toda mi fuerza.

Me senté en mi cama desorientada, con el sonido de una gran tormenta desde fuera de la ventana atronando mis oídos. Me levanté con desgano y, al dirigirme hacia esta, confirmé mis sospechas: un terrible aguacero se alzaba sobre cada casa y edificio que mi vista podía alcanzar. Así que sería otro de esos típicos días de lluvia...

Me puse mi ropa escolar sin apuro, aunque sabía perfectamente que mi madre me esperaba en la cocina, en la planta baja. No me sentía preocupada por llegar tarde, pues había puesto mi despertador más temprano que de costumbre. Lástima que mi bicicleta tenía la cadena rota, pero semanas atrás había tenido un pequeño accidente que me había dejado sin medio de transporte que no implicara caminar. Llevarla a arreglar? Claro que no, no tenía tiempo para acordarme de ese tipo de cosas...

Ya vestida con mi atuendo más común durante los próximos nueve meses, me dirigí tranquilamente al baño. El rostro del espejo me devolvía la mirada adormilada, con ya la carga del año que me esperaba. Así es, hoy comenzaban las clases... y yo no quería ir.

Luego de lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes volví a mi cuarto, el cual estaba bastante desordenado tras mi arrebato de la noche pasada. Como si empezar un nuevo año fuera de lo más emocionante. En fin, al menos mi ataque de locura me había servido de algo: mi mochila ya estaba preparada y descansaba sobre mi escritorio. Me encaminé hacía allí y vi el reloj digital de reojo. ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo? ¡Iba a llegar tarde! Tomé mi mochila, me enterré en mi armario buscando mi impermeable nuevo y, cuando lo encontré, me apresure a bajar las escaleras y entrar de un salto a la cocina. Allí estaban mi hermano Sota, un niño tímido pero a la vez increíblemente insoportable; mi abuelo, siempre con sus objetos extraños y antiguos —el "amuleto" de hoy era una especie de almeja— y, al fondo de la habitación, apoyada en el mostrador junto al horno, mi madre, la única persona que, de vez en cuando, podía comprenderme.

—Buenos días, Kagome —exclamaron Sota y el abuelo al unisono, con escepticismo. Siempre eran ellos los que me saludaban, yo era demasiado distraída como para notar que había personas que esperaban que les dirigiera la palabra en las mañanas.

Tome rápido mi desayuno, el cual se encontraba sobre la mesa de la cocina y, tras dedicarle un pequeño "Gracias" a mi madre, quien me sonreía desde el otro lado de la habitación, corrí al baño ignorando la mirada molesta de mi hermano y me cepillé raudamente el cabello. Comenzar las clases, para mí, ya era un problema. Este año seria mas difícil y, si llegaba tarde el primer día de clases, sería aún peor.

El camino al colegio se me hizo largo y duro, a pesar de estar a unas pocas cuadras y que yo estuviera corriendo lo más rápido que podía. La resbalosa acera era una amenaza para mí, y era en estos momentos en los que me arrepentía que no haber llevado la bicicleta a arreglar.

Al llegar lo primero que vi fue... una nota de que había llegado tarde, al fin y al cabo todo mi esfuerzo había sido en vano. Pero lo segundo... fue a mis amigos.

Sango, Ayame y Miroku. Mis mejores amigos. Si bien son "un poco" metidos en la vida de los demás, son muy buenas personas, y eso me lo habían demostrado todo el tiempo que llevábamos siendo amigos, que siempre están ahí para apoyarme. Además, estas vacaciones apenas y los había visto, los extrañaba mucho.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamé nada más llegar a su lado. Ellos se voltearon y, al verme, sonrieron. Les devolví el gesto.

—Llegaste justo, el profesor aún no ha venido —me avisó Miroku.

—Pero pasó el preceptor y, al ver que no estabas, te dejó la nota en tu pupitre —musitó Ayame.

—Lo sentimos, le dijimos que estabas en el tocador, pero el muy atrevido fue a fijarse —Sango se veía bastante molesta.

—No se preocupen —los tranquilicé—. No es la primera vez que llego tarde, no importa.

En ese momento, noté a los dos muchachos parados junto a la puerta. Uno de ellos tenia el cabello largo y negro y mirada dorada penetrantes, y el otro el cabello oscuro atado en una cola y ojos marrones y profundos. En ese momento el segundo se volteó, pillándome en medio de mi escrutinio y sonriéndome, provocando que girara la cabeza sonrojada.

—¿Quién es ese joven?

Mis amigas siguieron la dirección de mi mirada mal disimulada y, al notar de quién hablaba, se voltearon a verme, sonrientes.

—Es el joven Koga, un alumno nuevo. Es bastante guapo, ¿no creen? —dijo Ayame, mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos—. En fin, se ve simpático.

Pero en realidad, sentía cierta curiosidad por ese chico de ceño fruncido con esos extraños ojos dorados...

Y cuando estaba a punto de perderme en aquellos ojos, el profesor entró por la puerta. Mi tortura acababa de comenzar…


End file.
